Breath of Fire D Revival
by abodo
Summary: Inside is more or less the summary read an find out AU very
1. Forgotten History

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the things in this story which already has copyright but for everything that doesn't I guess I'll claim them. 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eons ago there was a beautiful planet where great flying reptilian creatures resided. These creatures were called D. The D's were very powerful creatures even capable of destroying the beautiful planet that they lived in. for thousands of years they lived in harmony with their surrounding environment. In time their powers began to wane and their bodies gradually changed from a body that resembled a great lizard and had majestic leathery wings to a smaller body that had hands, feet and soft skin rather than tough scales. In time a new generation of D's christened their time as the golden age of the D's where most everyone was capable of changing from their humanoid form to their true form as a D. The D had also achieved a high level of technology then and this combined with their powers made their society a dream come true for many as wars were virtually non-existent for the D's settled their dispute through battles between the representatives of each side and because they were honorable beings the results were never questioned.

A time came when the D's completely lost their powers. Only a few were now capable of possessing the omnipotent powers of their ancestors freely with their humanoid bodies. Many perceived this as no great loss at least not until 'they' came. These beings called themselves humans. The humans at first contact were perceived as kind peaceful and came only with the intent of finding a home. Generations passed and the humans grew greedy. They manipulated the D's technology to further their own purposes and to make their lives easier but in exchange they began to destroy the surrounding nature. The D's were very close to nature themselves and the destruction of nature forced the D's to question the humans, if to have welcomed the humans was a huge mistake on the part of their ancestors.

No more than a year had passed and a war had broken out between the D's and humanity. The humans had a powerplant that fed off of dragonite a material that was formed from the dry residue of the planet's blood. At first the D's had agreed for the use of dragonite but the humans were not satisfied they had the gall to actually farm the blood of the planet to culture their own dragonite. This made tensions grow higher than they ever did between the two races. The D's were very disturbed about the humans actions for it was a legend among their kin that their ancestors came from the planet's blood for the planet itself was an egg that a greater D lived in and it was their creator. The power plant was destroyed and the humans placed the blame upon the D's. The D's denied this and continued to live their lives in peace. The humans demanded retribution and launched an attack upon the D's. A night was all it took by dawn one of the major settlements of the D's was immediately turned into a waste land. The D's grew angry and so the war began.

For years the wars raged. At first the humans were at an advantage with superior technology a meld of both their own and the D's as well as the use of dragonite. The D's used only their own technology and they never even considered using dragonite as an enery source always using more environmental friendly technology to power their homes like solar, hydro and wind energy as well as the fact they considered it sacred and in addition all the D's had lost their powers only the elders were capable of calling upon them but they were incapable of battle. In an attempt to regain a chance to battle the humans the D's manipulated the genes of their own kind in an effort to stimulate the growth and regeneration of their lost powers. They succeeded but at the cost that those whose powers were revived were incapable of changing back into their humanoid form so only those who truly wished to win sacrificed their current forms and reverted into their old draconic forms. This tipped the odds in favor of the D's. The humans learning of the D's powers quickly sought council among the wisest amongst themselves. They came into a decision to create beings that were capable of matching the D's. These creatures were codenamed 'GENIC':

G-enetically

E-nhanced

N-ano

I-ntegrated

C-himeras

The humans, spurred by the creation of GENICs, fought harder than ever and the war was in a stalemate. By the fifth year of the war it was clear that the D's would win. The humans refused to accept surrender nor would they accept extinction. In a last ditch effort the humans released GENICs that were beyond even their control. The only objective was programmed into this creature which was to destroy all D's.

The D's were now facing extermination as this creature that the humans had released was destroying the whole of their race. At last only two settlements were left. The D's created two plans. the first project was called project Diva, a plan that was set to counter the destructive creature but incase the plan failed the second plan project Exodus was formed to evacuate all chosen D's to safely escape into space through their colonization ship 'Ark'. Project Diva failed due to the attack of the creature as the project was nearing completion but rather than destroying evidence of the project's existence. It was sealed away in an escape pod which was launched into space without the knowledge of the authorities in the other settlement. The other settlement's leaders agreed to go on with project Exodus and they escaped as the creature destroyed over half of the settlement. After ensuring no survivors the creature followed the Ark and entered space as well to destroy the remnants of the D.

The humans discovered that both the D's and the creature were not upon the planet and with great joy they celebrated their victory and began to rebuild their society from scratch. The leaders of humanity deemed that this page in history was to be forgotten for it contained such knowledge that disturbed many an innocent's conscience and decided that they will start with a clean slate and destroyed all evidence of the war and all that had transpired before it. The GENICs weren't destroyed instead they were reprogrammed to be crude minded like domestic animals but others grew wild.

All this were forgotten in a page of history that was torn out but now it will haunt humanity once again...


	2. 1st Ritual

DISCLAIMER: I don't own this stuff. 

1st Ritual: The Call

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
It was a warm and humid day. In a jungle rustling could be heard as well as whining pleads.

"Milady please stop", A beautiful young woman with glasses shouted she was running through the forest in pursuit of something... or someone. She wore a violet beret that seemed to accent her very dark pink hair as well as her reddish pink colored irises. She wore a large blue coat that went to her legs. She wore white gloves and regular travel boots. She had a bag slung over one of her shoulders.

"Come and catch me if you can Momo", A winged girl chirped happily in the air as she weaved through the branches of the large trees. She looked like a teenager, wore a light pink blouse and wore a jacket with a darker shade of pink to it on the outside and she also wore a skirt with the same shade of pink as her jacket as well as black leggings. She had innocent ocean blue eyes and short blond hair. She had large white wings so one could actually mistake her as an angel. She flew through the trees and gave an exhilarated shriek as she dodged another mass of tangled branches.

"Lady Nina please don't do anything reckless. You nearly gave me a heart attack.", Momo voiced out worriedly as she kept running to keep up with the blue-eyed angel.

"Aww... don't worry Momo your young so I'm sure your heart can take it.", Nina giggled at Momo as she faced Momo in mid-flight and flew backwards and at high speeds may I add.

"Lady Nina I'm 129 years old but that's not the issue here", Momo yelled as she jumped onto the trunk of a tree and hopped from branch to branch deciding it was better to be able to travel at least on level with her charge so it would be easier to keep an eye on her as well as the fact her neck was killing her from looking up.

"Let's just keep going till the valley where the ligers and griffins roam", Nina shouted loudly as she sped up with only the sound of the wind whistling in her ears. Momo heard this and sped up to keep pace with her charge with no words to utter.

They finally arrived at the valley of the fang. It was easy to identify cause in the middle of the valley large cliffs jutted out that looked like fangs not to mention most of the creatures in the valley had fangs. Both the blond girl and pink-haired woman stood on the edge of the valley watching as griffins, beatiful creatures with the head of an eagle and the body of a lion, stood proudly upon their peaks and watched for intruders while below ligers, fierce creatures that had a main like a lion's but had stripes like a tiger's but magnificent all the same, hunted for food for their pride or pack.

"Shall we go back home Lady Nina?", Momo asked resting her gaze upon the winged girls small frame.

"It is getting near noon I guess we should head back", Nina agreed as both females turned around they both paused in midstep as they heard a whistling sort of sound. Both looked around and searched for the source of the noise. Then...

BOOM!

The noise was deafening. "What was that?", Nina asked Momo as she uncovered her ears.

"I don't know milady", Momo didn't cover her ears instead tried to locate the explosion.

BOOM!

"What the-?", Nina looked around and as her gaze flew upwards her heart stopped for a second. "Momo", Nina voiced shakily.

"Yes", Momo agreed as they watched meteors fall towards the areas near them and Momo noticed two things. One the meteors or comets didn't seem to be dissolving in reentry and the fact that one certain comet was heading straight for them. Without another word they ran away as fast as they could. Nina flying at speeds that many would consider speeding while Momo was running at speeds that no human would ever be capable of.

BOOOOOOOOOOMMMMM!

The flames spread throughout the forest. Even as they tried to escape from the rampaging destruction the flames licked at their skin and clothes as well as burned the trail of dust and foliage that Momo left as well as the trail of feathers Nina left.

'The valley', both thought as they saw the edge of the drop. Momo jumped over the edge and Nina dove downward as soon as she could and the flames roared and raged over them as if angered by the fact that it's prey had escaped.

"thank God we got out alright", Momo breathed out heavily as she brushed off the dirt and soot off of her coat and beret.

"That's not true look at my wings", Nina cried cutely as she rubbed her wings gray with dust and soot.

"There, there princess once we get back to Winlan you can take a bath and get cleaned up", Momo smiled as she ruffled Nina's hair.

"Any way what do you think that was?", Nina asked as she hovered around her guardian.

"I don't know milady but we should report to your father", Momo spoke as she made her way towards Winlan.

"Okay!", she screamed out gleefuly at the thought of going home and getting a good bath which caused a couple of griffins and ligers to hide back into their dens after venturing out to see if the explosions had stopped.

As they went onwards something seemed to call out to Nina. Nina suddenly stopped and Momo noticed so she stopped even if she was a couple of paces ahead. Nina stood transfixed at the sounds. They sounded like hushed whispering. As she listened the whispering intensified and pain. Pain that she never knew and never wanted to know came to her and her head felt like it would split in two. She closed her eyes and through the haze she could make out certain words

'Release...Freedom..."it"...out...there...destroy...'

Suddenly the pain ceased and she somehow found herself lying on the ground Momo's face filled with concern her and her own eyes filled with unshed tears.

"Lady Nina are you okay?", Momo asked gently though that concern was evident in her voice.

"Yes", Nina sat up blinking away the tears. She viewed her surroundings and looked towards a certain patch of trees. "Momo?", Nina called out her eyes not leaving the patch of foliage.

"Yes milady?", Momo asked her eyes following Nina's gaze as she stood beside her.

"Where did the nearest comet land?", Nina asked flatly.

"A few miles in that direction milady", Momo pointed at the patch of trees that they were looking at.

"Let's go", Nina commanded as she swallowed hard and followed the force that attracted her in that direction. She couldn't explain what was happening it was like something was calling out to her like if she went there something would happen... something that would change her life forever. She turned her head to address Momo since she realized that Momo had been calling her attention for a while.

"Milady milady are you listening milady?", Momo asked still concerned wether her charge was in good health.

"I'm sorry Momo what's wrong?", Nina asked Momo with a nervous smile.

"You seem to have lost your shine milady", Momo commented.

"Hm?", Nina was confused by this statement as they walked on.

"I mean you seem to have lost all that energy you just had it might be because of that migraine you just had", Momo meant the incident that happened only moments ago. "It might be wise for us to return to the vllage first and inform your father of what has happened I'm sure he will send a search party and you'll be given news of the findings", Momo advised.

"No Momo I'm alright come on I'll even race you there", Nina smiled slyly as she flew off in the direction they were walking in. Momo just sighed shook her head and ran through the forest after her charge.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She flapped her wings once more as she sped through the forest so fast that everything was like a blur to her. Seconds past and she finally saw a light at the end of the endless maze of trees. She beat her wings once more and flew faster eager to reach the end.

"Ha I win", she shrieked out happily as she got out of the forest and landed. She saw Momo and pouted, "Aww... you always beat me". But Momo didn't acknowledge her as she looked over the edge of a cliff. "Momo what's wrong?", Nina asked sensing something was wrong. She stood beside Momo and her eyes grew into the size of saucers as she saw the huge crater. Everything in the blast of that comet landing was completely obliterated. The surrounding trees were reduceed to nothing more than ash and the unmoved earth was scorched as well as the fact some parts of the forest near the crater there were flames still scattered about. "So much destruction", Nina spoke with a trembling voice as she sunk to her knees but Momo was not paying attention to those at all she was paying attention to the huge chunk of metal that was sticking out of the middle of the crater.

"Lady Nina this might be dangerous I'll investigate myself", advised intrigue overwriting her common sense.

"No Momo if it really is dangrous it's best if it's the two of us", Nina spoke as she got up and dusted herself from all the dirt.

"Milady you might not be ready for what is up ahead. I know you are a formidable warrior but you've never been in actual combat before you might breakdown like you just did after seeing only this", Momo gestured to the whole crater.

"Don't worry Momo I can take it", Nina smiled. "Let's just say this is for my field experience okay?", Nina added as she jumped into the air and flew towards the piece of metal.

"Boy, she never listens", Momo sighed as she jumped over the cliff and skid down the slope.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Saying the inside of this crater is warm is pretty much the understatement of the year', Momo thought as she walked around the metallic object searching for clues on what the thing might be as she wiped the sweat on her fore-head with her sleeve. It was huge and it was at the center of the crater meaning it should be a meteorite of sorts but something told Momo that it wan't for one meteorites disintegrate during reentry this thing didn't plus with the size of this thing the whole forest including them should have been destroyed. She walked closer and observed that the shape was like an egg's and it was large enough to fit ten people inside. She felt compelled to touch it and she did. A couple of seconds after her hand made contact the gears in her mind clicked and she withdrew her hand from the meteorite which was supposed to be extremely hot didn't burn her hand. She carefully removed the glove from her left hand and hesitantly placed her hand on surface of the object. It wasn't hot enough to turn stone into molten rock but it wasn't cold either, it was warm almost like it was... at body temperature! Momo quickly ran around the object scanning for any opening or cracks of sorts and she something. She went closer and kneeled since half of it was embedded in the ground. She brushed the spot where she thought she saw something. and quickly got excited as she uncovered a door. "Lady Nina! Over here!", Momo waved at the winged girl who was scouting the area from the air.

"What is it Momo?", Nina excitedly asked the energetic guardian as she flew down beside her.

"Lady Nina I need to extract the object from the ground can you help?", Momo asked.

"Of course Momo but do you think you and I will be enough", Nina asked uncertainly.

"Of course we can with your psychic powers and my strength we can pull this thing out no problem.", Momo said her personality as a mechanic and scientist overwriting sense of duty as a guardian.

"But most of the strain will still be on you do you think your cybernetic components be able to take the stress,  
Nina asked uncertain.

"Don't worry my cybernetic parts were built very strong", Momo assured her.

"Then let's do it", Nina nodded and took her position. Momo grabbed hold of as much of the thing as she could.

"On the count of three.", Momo said. Nina nodded again in agreement.

"1..."

"2..."

"3!"

They both pulled Momo pushing her cyborg body to it's limits as she pulled as hard as she could on the object while Nina was using her psychic powers to help pull the thing out. After a couple of minutes of tug of war with the ground they finally got it raised up enough that only a tenth of the object was underground.

"So what do you think it is Momo?", Nina asked curiously as she lightly tapped the sides of the thing with her foot.

"I believe it's an escape pod", Momo stated as she observed the door.

"Escape pod?", Nina asked bewildered.

"I'm pretty sure because it seems to have heat shields for things such as reentry as well as a life support system for the occupants.", Momo said this as she caressed the door with her hand deep in thought of how to open the object.

"Hmm? What's this?", Nina asked Momo as she pointed towards a small glass covered peephole beside the door. Momo immediately rushed towards that spot and examined it.

Bzzzzt!

Both females were sudeenly taken aback as the thing suddenly began to power-up.

"REBOOTING SYSTEMS!", a deep robotic voice spoke from the thing.

"SYSTEMS CHECK. LIFE SUPPORT SYSTEMS... CHECK. CRYOSLEEP SYSTEMS...CHECK. ENHANCEMENT SYSTEMS... CHECK. DISTRESS BEACON... DEACTIVATED. SCANNING SURROUNDING AREA", a small drone like object was released from the pod and it silently hovered above the pod and then a net like laser shot from all of its sides it scanned from up to down.

"ORGANISMS FOUND... CREATURES DESIGNATED HUMAN AND GENIC... DATABASE CHECK CONFIRMS HOSTILITY DEFENSWE MEASURES ARE BEING UNDERTAKEN.", the pod suddenly released more drones but these drones clearly weren't scanners. They were round spheres the size of baseballs then they expanded. Slits opened at their sides and gun arms grew out.

"Lady Nina I believe we are in for a fight", Momo took a metal shaft from underneath her coat and it extended.

"Then let's stop with the formalities Momo and get with the program", Nina spoke nervously as she put on her gloves.

"Ten drones against two of us", Momo muttered. She took something from her bag and loaded it into the cannon and a handle came out from underneath. She gripped the handle and rested it under her right arm. Two drones came at her and she barely had time to dodge. She heard gunfire and strafed right just in time to keep herself from being filled with holes. She turneed a full one-eighty and shot the drone who tried to shoot her from behind. As she landed on her feet a drone was charging towards her this one built for melee combat. She tried to raise her cannon to stop the attack but there was no more time. A blur of pink and white came into her field of vision and knocked the drone away with a well placed flying kick.

"Come on Momo I'm not the guardian here am I?", Nina joked as she flew of to charge another drone.

"heh", Momo breathed as she stood up and loaded her cannon yet again and joined in the fray. Nina had taken out three drones already while Momo only destroyed one. Momo ran towards a melee drone and ducked its attempt to slice her head off and whacked it hard from behind with her cannon which promptly detroyed it. Sensing another drone from behind turned around and used her cannon as a baseball bat and hit the drone which flew into another drone which destroyed both. She surveyed her surroundings. 'Two long-range drones one melee', Momo counted and smiled as she shouted, "Hey Nina I got four while you only got three".

"We can't have that now can't we?", Nina smiled as she dodged the melee drone. She looked at the drone and concentrated. "Ha!", Nina screamed as some force pushed the melee clone into another clone and both blew up. "How's that!", Nina triumphantly smirked.

"Not bad", Momo spoke as she shot the last one. "Man it's a draw", Momo chuckled.

"No fair I should have gotten the last one", Nina pouted.

"Come on princess your the daughter of the leader of the wing tribe your not expected to be a great fighter", Momo kept on chuckling.

"You know your very unladylike", Nina still pouted.

"That's because I was raised as a soldier and scientist not a princess", Momo kept on chuckling as she approached the pod.

"Now how can you be opened?", Momo thought as she hid her weaponry in her coat again with Nina beside her.

"EMERGENCY COMPLETE SYSTEMS FAILURE... RELEASING CONTAINED LIFE FORM DESIGNATED AS D... FROM DATABASE CONFIRMED PART OF PROJECT DIVA DESIGNATED EVOLUTION COMPONENT. RELEASING."

pssshhhhhhhh!

Smoke appeared as the pod's doors opened and the sound of a body hitting the ground could be heard. As soon as the smoke cleared Nina and Momo immediately went to help/examine the person who came from the pod. It was a boy. He looked no older than sixteen. They saw he had blue hair and it was a bit long especially the bangs. He was lean. Not muscular with those bulging muscles but he wasn't too skinny either. Momo examined if he was in good health.

"M-m-m-m-Momo?", Nina asked as she fell flat on her bottom, knees together and her finger pointing at the boy as she looked at him with a red face.

"What?", I asked. With both her hands on her collar she screamed.

"HEE'S NAAAAAAKKKKKKKEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEDDDDDDDDDD!"


	3. 2nd Ritual

AUTHOR'S NOTES: I only write if I find inspiration and I just found it. 

DISCLAIMER: I don't own this stuff.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eyes trailed Momo and Nina as they walked through the trails of the town of Winlan. The stares ranging from curious onlookers to ill-minded criminals. Nina walked right in front of Momo while Momo who now had her coat wrapped around the blue-haired boy they met carrying him like a baby. They made their way to the palace of the wyndians. Most of the entrances were high up in the air but the palace made a way for those who couldn't fly. An elevator or lift of sorts guided by lasers. Many might think GENICs are very primitive but actually they learn very fast. In the span of time in which they gained self-awareness they also learned how to use military equipment like guns, communications equipment, as well as many other things.

Momo got on the platform and sat down as she laid the boy down. Nina sat beside her knowing the lift would take at least ten minutes due to how high the castle is and how slow the lift was.

"Lady Nina please go on ahead", Momo smiled as she asked Nina.

"No I wanna stay with you", Nina said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Lady Nina I'm not asking you to leave me with him I'm asking you to please prepare a room for the boy", Momo answered.

"Oh okay then", Nina opened her wings to their largest span and looked back. "Are you sure you won't get bored?", Nina asked or more like pleaded with Momo.

"I'm sure", chuckled Momo as Nina flew off. She knew why Nina didn't wanna go on without her and she was praying that Nina would have the room ready before she was dragged to report to the king and queen. She look at the boy and sighed, "Just who are you?".

The lift finally stopped and Momo picked the boy up again. She walked towards the castle. When she reached the hall an attendant approached her.

"Ms. Momo princess Nina has already informed us of the boy, his room has already been prepared", the attendant bowed.

"Take me to his room", Momo ordered.

"Please let us take care of the boy Ms. Momo, princess Nina has already gone to see his majesty I'm sure your presence is also required", the attendant bowed again.

"Then please take good care of him.", Momo smiled as she imagined just how Nina was struggling to explain everything without her.

She walked to the thrown room. On her way she bumped into one of the most annoying people she ever knew.

Rei.

"Hey little lady how you doin'?", Rei asked smoothly.

"Sorry Rei pick-up lines don't work on me", Momo deadpanned as she walked on.

"Aww c'mon don't be like that I don't really get to see you much well at least not like this", Rei scanned her whole body and if you wanna know what he's talking about its because no one ever sees Momo without her coat and I mean nobody has ever seen her without her coat. She was now in a sleeveless undershirt which hugged her figure tightly. She wore pants with the same color as her coat of blue and her pants were quite loose but the ends were all tucked into her boots. She wore a leather strap that held her holster for her foldable cannon. The straps looked like suspenders(correct me if I'm wrong) which together with her tight undershirt accented her assets which would make anyman drool and would also be another reason why people mainly men were staring at them as they walked through the streets.

"Stop staring you perv", Momo walked on.

"Why should I", Rei asked annoyingly as he kept walking by Momo's side.

"Cause I'll sho-"

"Ms. Momo his highness and her majesty have been expecting you", a guard spoke. It seemed that due to the distraction that Rei provided she didn't notice that she had already reached the throne room.

"Thank you", Momo muttered as she walked through the huge double doors and left Rei behind.

"Ah Momo there you are", the king gently called to her as she approached the thrones.

"What is this I hear about you and Nina picking up young boys from out of nowhere and did we not tell you that you needed tto come home before noon?", the queen spoke. She was very overprotective of the princess and one would not be mistaken to never cross her.

"Milady I can explain", Momo bowed.

"Yes dear let the poor girls explain", the king tried soothing his wife.

"They better have a good one then", the queen huffed.

"Your highness I assume lady Nina has already explained most of what has happened?", Momo respectfully queried.

"Yes, she has though not quite clearly", the king said looking thoughtfullly at Nina.

'I figured as much', thought eyeing Nina.

'Why is everybody looking at me?', Nina thought as she started to sweat profusely anime style.

"Well sire me and princess Nina were caught up in a giant explosion caused by small meteors falling to our planet", Momo paused to let it sink in. "After recovering from it we decided to go back but I and lady Nina were suddenly urged to go investigate a certain spot where meteor crashed like it was calling out to us", Momo paused yet again and took a deep breath. "After reaching the crash site we perceived that the meteor that fell was not actually a meteor but in fact an escape pod", Momo explained. "After a brief encounter with the pod's defense systems we retrieved the contents which is the boy princess Nina told you about.", Momo finished explaining.

"Since the pod attacked you I'd say the boy is human", the queen spoke. "We should dispose of him immediately", the queen spoke as if it was the most natural thing to do.

"My queen the pod recognizes both GENICs and humans enemies so it's impossible for that pod to be from a human ship.", Momo reasoned.

"You do have a point there Momo but what if this boy is something dangerous? Like a spy from the humans", the queen tested.

"Well my queen you gave me a chance when I first came here why not the boy?", Momo asked courteously trying to prevent a disaster from occuring.

"Someone vouched for you then and you had proved your worth Momo but this boy...", the queen trailed off.

"Then I will vouch for him", Momo spoke.

"Your word is only taken into account if it contains issues concerning the princess for you are her guardian but in this issue you have absolutely no say in the matter.", the queen answered to Momo.

"Then I will vouch for him", Nina spoke up.

"Nina you are too young you don't know what you are doing", the queen spoke.

"But I will rule as queen someday why not let me start learning how?", Nina reasoned.

"Nina you cannot learn to make decisions only facts and the fact is that that boy maybe dangerous.", the queen spoke with authoritative finality.

"But..."

"ENOUGH!... Nina", the queen exploded.

"Dear...", a voice spoke up.

"?", the queen looked beside her, it was the king.

"I trust Nina's judgement and if you won't take her word for it please take mine", the king spoke gently.

"You're not seriously going to let that boy run free around the region are you?", the queen asked shocked and worried.

"Don't worry it's only a boy what harm can he do", the king reassured the queen.

"Alright, but if something happens to Nina I will have that boy thrown into the dungeons at the very least", the queen sighed in defeat.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Live...'

'...at least...'

'...for now...'

'...Ryu'

Rich emerald orbs snapped open as the teen aged boy sat bolt upright. His breathing was hard and heavy. With every breath his whole body shook. He ran his hands through his blue locks as he got up and looked around. He was lying down on a bed, beside it was a desk, a window could be located a ways to the right of the desk and directly in front of him or from where the bed was facing was the door. He noticed he was dressed in only a large blue coat. He got out of the bed and as he stood the door opened and there stood a maid carrying a pitcher of water and a basin as well as a piece of cloth.

"Oh you're awake please wait here as I call for the princess and ms.Momo", the maid laid down what she carried and stood there. There was an awkward silence and then.

Gggggrrrrrrr...

The maid gradually but clearly started to turn red and bowed saying, "I'm sorry you must be hungry so I'll bring you a meal before I get them". The maid hurried away as the boy walked towards the basin. He took the pitcher and poured some of its contents into the basin and he took the cloth to proceed in cleaning himself up.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Momo and Nina walked back to the boy's room. As they neared the room the hall ways began to get more dense with the large number of maids when they were about ten meters away from the door they could no longer pass due to the number of the maids crowding around the door trying to sneak peeks on the resident of the room.

"I knew it wasn't a good idea to let the younger maids get anywhere near him.", Momo slapped her forehead as she said this and proceeded to jostle through the crowd. When Momo opened the door shrieks and screams rang through her ears.

"He really is handsome"

"Wonder if he's free"

"I saw him first"

Those were only some of the things Momo and Nina heard before they went deaf. Momo quickly shut the door and looked at the occupant of the room. He was eating a small meal of bread and stew as she and Nina approached him. He made eye contact with them and Momo finally knew why they thought he was handsome. Sure he had this youthful yet mature look going on and his long blue hair matched his face perfectly but the thing that struck them most were his eyes. She swore they were more hypnotic than Nina's psychic powers. She finally snapped out of it and so did Nina.

"What's your name?", Momo asked gently as she sat down on the bed. The boy looked at her then he looked down to his meal againand just went on eating.

"Okay this is gonna take some time", Nina whispered to herself but Momo heard and silently agreed with it.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AUTHOR'S NOTES: Hope this pleases you guys.


End file.
